


Herein Lies the Way

by AlleyMarie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, April Showers 2015, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyMarie/pseuds/AlleyMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a confrontation between Severus and Remus leaves them trapped in a mysterious secret passage where their magic is useless, the two must find a way to solve their differences and work together if they’re to get out alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was Severus Snape’s self-imposed nightly ritual to wander the halls of Hogwarts. There was a small satisfaction each time he caught an unsuspecting student creeping through the castle to a late-night rendezvous – " _four points from Gryffindor!_ " his voice would boom in the darkness as the terrified offender scampered back to the dormitory. But mostly, Severus relished the solitude and the respite from the mundane. Hogwarts at night was like a world of its own, devoid of the hustle and chatter of students, and the tediousness of lessons. It was dark, it was peaceful … and it felt like home. Over the years, he had grown familiar with every stretching shadow, every whistle of the wind through roughhewn ancient stones, every creek of moving stairs, and every whisper coming from the portraits on the walls.

But on this night, that peace and familiarity were shattered by a foreign sound: the light tapping of footsteps where none should have been. Severus sneered and quickened his stride in anticipation of catching up with the intruder. But as he rounded a corner, his anticipation was replaced by caution and suspicion.

The offender wasn’t a student, but Professor Remus Lupin. Concealed just on the other side of the corridor, Severus watched him. There was something frightening about the way Lupin prowled and his eyes became more intense in the days just before the full moon. Frightening, yes, but arousing too, Severus admitted to himself—desperately arousing. Severus had always felt that way, even when they were students, even before he knew Lupin was a werewolf. The attraction was always there, latent. But on the days just before the full moon it became unbearable, and Severus would creep around the corridors hoping to catch a glimpse of Remus—always from a distance. The memory made Severus angry.

When Lupin approached, he stepped out into the corridor and cut his path.

“Remus.” The name seeped from Severus’ mouth like poison.

The werewolf halted, and his eyes grew wide for a moment before he seemed to recognize Severus. A sheepish grin spread across his face.

“You startled me,” he said.

Severus didn’t comment, nor did he apologize. Instead, he pinned the other with a glare.

“A bit late to be wandering the halls, don’t you think?”

Remus’ jovial expression didn’t falter. “I could say the same to you. I was on the way back to my quarters. Good night, Severus.”

Remus tried to step around the other man, but Severus quickly sidestepped. Severus’ hand drifted to his wand, and he could tell that Remus had noticed.

“Back from where, if I may ask?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Severus. I couldn’t sleep so I went out for a walk. That’s all.”

Severus carefully studied Remus’ demeanour. It was a perfectly reasonable explanation, and in truth, Severus had no authority to question another professor’s presence in the hallways at night. But this wasn’t just any professor; it was Remus Lupin, and Severus couldn’t let it go.

“This is a dangerous time to be sneaking around at night, with Sirius Black on the loose. You could run into an altercation, alone and unprepared … Or worse, someone could see you and grow leery of your activities, maybe even suspect you of being allied with Black. After all, the two of you were close.”

A dark cloud came over Remus' features. His eyes narrowed and seemed to glint in the semidarkness, his smile vanished, and he slowly approached Severus until the two were face to face and almost nose to nose. “I can take care of myself, Severus, and I’m not the one people suspect of being a traitor. Now, if you would kindly _step aside_.”

Severus couldn’t will his legs to move or his mouth to speak. The effect of Lupin’s closeness was intoxicating and distracting. In dire need to escape both the danger of an angry werewolf and his own desire, Severus recklessly shoved Remus against the wall and started to march down the hall, making what he hoped was a hasty yet dignified retreat. Remus let out a yelp, and Severus whirled around, wand in hand, convinced Remus was coming after him. Instead, he saw Remus staring intently at the wall in front of him.

“What is it?” Severus asked, wand still firmly in his grasp.

“It … it looks like a doorway.”

Severus scoffed and his eyes followed Remus’. He knew every nuance of these hallways and was certain there wasn’t a doorway where Remus stood. To his surprise, there, near the spot where he had pushed Remus, was indeed a rectangular gap in the wall, about the size of a door. His trepidation at the werewolf’s nearness forgotten, Severus stepped closer to examine the opening. It seemed to lead into a dark hallway.

“Something must have been triggered when I hit the wall,” Remus said.

Severus agreed but couldn’t see what. The wall around the opening was perfectly smooth, with no protruding bricks, a lever, or a knob. There were no statutes or torches nearby. There was no inscription to indicate where the doorway led, or even a door to open. A tingle travelled down the back of Severus’ neck, and his senses went into full alert.

“Where do you suppose it leads?” Remus asked.

Exasperated, Severus hushed him. It was irrelevant at the moment where the opening led to on the other side. What was important was that at this end, it led into the third floor corridor of Hogwarts.

Severus walked closer to the entrance. “Wake the Headmaster and Minerva, and bring them over here,” Severus ordered over his shoulder.

Remus was about to comply, when he saw Severus suddenly raise his arm and fire a spell into the doorway. “What the …?”

“I saw a shadow move. There’s someone in there. Go raise the alarm!”

Before Remus had a chance to try and stop him, Severus rushed through the doorway and disappeared into the dark hallway beyond. Remus hesitated. Severus, of course, was right—he should let the others know as soon as possible. But there was no telling what Severus could be facing in there—alone. Maybe Death Eaters. There was also another, more frightening possibility.

During their time as students at Hogwarts, he, Sirius and James had spent hours exploring the hidden corridors and secret passages of the castle. But by the time of their graduation, Sirius was convinced that they still hadn’t found them all. What if Sirius had indeed found another way into Hogwarts? If Snape caught up to Sirius in that passage, there was no doubt in Remus’ mind that there would be a confrontation from which only one of the two men would come out alive … unless Remus was there to stop it. His mind made up, Remus produced his wand. " _Expecto Patronum_!" Silver light poured from his wand and took the form of a wolf.

”Albus, Severus and I found a hidden passage on the third floor, between the Trophy Room and the armour gallery. Possible intruders attempting to enter the castle. We have gone in to investigate.”

The Patronus took off down the hallway to deliver its message.

" _Lumos_ ", Remus whispered, and a soft light emanated from the tip of his wand.

Remus followed Snape through the doorway. The light from his wand illuminated the jagged stone walls around him, but it was impossible to see anything farther than a meter in from of him. He had taken only a couple of steps when the light from his wand went out, and he heard a rustle behind him, like dry leaves in a breeze. Remus whirled around and stared in dismay. The doorway was gone, replaced by a wall of solid rock. 

Remus rushed to the wall and ran his hands over the cool surface, looking for a trigger mechanism, but found nothing. He tried slamming his weight against it, the same way he had done when Severus pushed him, but the solid wall didn’t budge. He pointed his wand at it: _Alohomora_! There were no sparks, no familiar recoil of the wand as it discharged a spell. Nothing. He tried to blast through the rock with another spell, but that didn’t work either. He tried spell after spell, but nothing happened. Remus started to suspect that his wand was useless in this part of the castle.

Out of ideas, Remus resigned himself to the notion that he was trapped. His only alternative was to follow the narrow corridor and hope to find Severus … before he ran into something even more dangerous than the cantankerous wizard.


	2. Chapter 2

Remus felt his way by running his hands over the walls. The floor leaned in a downward slant, and he knew that each step took him farther down into the bowels of the castle.

“Severus! Severus, can you hear me?” he called out, but the only answer was the echo of his own words. The hallway veered to the right, and Remus followed it. He wandered hallway after hallway for what felt like hours, even though he knew it couldn’t have been nearly that long. He didn’t see any shadows or movement. Heard no footsteps or other sounds. Remus’ heart beat in his throat and his mouth had gone dry.

“Severus, where the bloody hell are you?” he muttered.

“Remus, is that you?”

The familiar voice came from nearby, and Remus breathed a sigh of relief.

“Over here, Severus. Follow my voice.”

Remus startled when he heard Severus’ voice only a few feet away from him. “What are you doing here, Remus? I told you to go get the Headmaster and Minerva. Did you even bother to raise the alarm?” Severus’ disembodied voice said.

“Of course I did. I sent a Patronus to the headmaster, and then I followed you.”

“And now we’re both in peril. I see a little common sense would have been too much to expect from you.”

“You’re welcome, Severus. Did you find anyone else in here?”

“No. If there was someone, I’m fairly certain they’re gone now.”

Remus squinted and tried to see anything around him. “Where do you think we are?”

“Somewhere beneath the castle, would be my guess. Can you cast a _Lumos_ spell?”

Remus shook his head before he remembered that Severus couldn’t see him. “No. My wand doesn’t seem to be working here.”

“Mine neither.”

“What do you suggest?” Remus asked.

Remus couldn’t see in the darkness, but he could hear the exasperation in Severus’ voice. “We feel our way along the wall, and retrace our course back to where we came in.”

“That won’t work, that opening is gone,” Remus said sheepishly; he should have mentioned it sooner. He imagined he could see Severus raise his eyebrows and glare at him down the beak of his nose.

“What did you do?” Severus asked softly.

“Nothing. I walked into the tunnel to follow you and the aperture closed behind me. But we should keep going forward. All secret passages in Hogwarts lead somewhere. If we continue to follow the course of the tunnel, we are sure to find our way out.” _If we don’t run into something or someone first_ , Remus thought. He recalled the Basilisk that had once lived under the castle.

Severus was quiet for a moment. So quiet that Remus wondered if he was still there.

“Very well,” Severus said at last. “Just stay close. I don’t want you to get lost and me having to go look for you. But not too close,” he immediately added.

Remus almost rolled his eyes and wondered if Severus would ever stop being suspicious of him … or of everyone for that matter.

Remus walked towards the spot where he thought Severus was. A dim light began to spread through the tunnel, and he stopped. “Do you see that?” he asked.

“Of course I see it.”

Remus took a few more steps and the light intensified. He again stopped, examined his surroundings and listened. The walls that had felt jagged to him were actually worn brick and mortar. The ceiling that had felt so confining, perhaps because of the oppressive darkness, rose high above him in the shape of a dome. A layer of dust covered every surface, even the polished marble floors. There were no windows, so the light had to come from somewhere inside the tunnel, yet Remus couldn’t identify its source – he saw no torches and no lamps. Arches and columns led into separate passages, but Remus could see nothing beyond that. There was no sound except for their breathing and the beating of Remus’ own heart.

Severus stood only a few feet in front of him, his stance tense, his eyes darting from the ceiling, to the walls, to the floor and the columns, until they finally settled on Remus.

“I’m not doing it,” Remus said defensively.

“Someone is.”

“You think we’re being watched?”

Severus’ eyes darted around again. “I can’t tell. Let’s keep going.”

Severus took a few long strides down the corridor, and the light began to fade once again.

“Severus, wait,” Remus called out.

Severus stopped and Remus walked towards him. The closer he got to Severus, the brighter the light became, until Remus was standing next to him and the corridor was filled with a light as bright as daylight pouring through a window.

“Don’t you see, Severus? It’s us. We’re the ones doing it,” Remus said in awe.

Severus’s eyes narrowed. “ I am not doing anything.”

“I don’t know how, but the closer we get, the brighter the light becomes. If we stay close together, we should be able to see enough to find our way out.”

Severus muttered something under his breath that Remus couldn’t understand. “Try to keep up, then,” he said with a sigh. “Not too close,” he added.

***

It was a trap, Severus was sure of it, and he wasn’t certain that Lupin didn’t have something to do with it. After all, it was he who had first discovered the entrance into the passages; he who had followed him instead of going for help. Severus even wondered if the entryway was truly sealed, or if that was a lie Lupin had concocted in order to keep them going even farther into the maze. What Severus couldn’t figure out was why. Why would Remus lock the two of them inside a strange place, with the full moon only a few days away and no magic … No, Lupin wouldn’t do that. The werewolf was too concerned about hurting a human while under the spell of the full moon to lock himself away with someone this close to the change—even if that someone was Severus. The Dark Lord was a far more likely culprit, although his methods of torture were rarely this subtle.

Severus startled when he felt Remus’ hand on his arm. It was as if an electric current had zapped his limb, and Severus snatched his arm away. He turned around. “What is it, Lupin?” he asked, trying to keep his tone unaffected, which was hard to do with Lupin standing so close to him.

“Nothing. I just wondered if the light would intensify even more if we touched.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Well?”

“I don’t know. You moved away too fast.”

“Fine. Then go back where you were and don’t touch me!”

Severus had hoped that at least one of the passages would lead upward, back to the surface, but they all seemed to lead downward, even farther into the bowels of the castle. He was starting to doubt they would find a way out this far deep, and was considering turning back, when the corridor they were on suddenly ended and opened into a chamber.

The chamber looked like it might at one time have been grand, but now it was as ravaged and dusty as everything else in the place: wet, greyish mould covered the walls and columns. The water fountains were dry and cracked. Giant, jagged pieces of stone and wood from what had once probably been a massive statue now littered the floor. The little water that remained in what had once been a pond was stagnant and smelled putrid.

There was a whisper behind them. Both Remus and Severus spun around as one. The corridor through which they had entered had disappeared, replaced by a solid wall that looked as if it had been there for centuries. Severus looked around desperately. There were no other doorways, no windows, no corridors that led in or out of the chamber. Yet the light that had illuminated the corridors was still with them. It seemed that as long as they remained together they would at least have light to see.

In the centre of the room stood a large stone in the shape of an obelisk. Remus walked toward the stone and was about to reach out his hand.

“Don’t touch it. It could be cursed,” Severus warned. Without the use of his wand, he had no way to tell for sure.

“I think I can see some writing at the bottom. Come closer so I can read it.”

Looking for an excuse to keep his distance from Remus, Severus thought to protest that the amount of light in the chamber was sufficient, but he was curious to see the writing for himself. He walked to kneel next to Remus, and the light once again brightened. Severus blew on the stone, removing the thick layer of dust that covered the inscription. He read:

  
**Herein Lies the Way**

****

**Trust**

**Truth**

**Sacrifice**

The rest of the stone was blank, although there were signs to indicate that there had been more etchings on it at one time.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus pulled the wand from his sleeve and tried to cast a charm to reveal the rest of the writing, but nothing happened. It had been worth the attempt. He tried to think for a moment.

“What do you make of it?” Remus said.

Severus shrugged. “It could be a riddle, a trap, a decoy or maybe nothing.”

Remus stretched his back. “It feels like we’ve been walking for hours. Why don’t we sit and have a rest while we try to figure it out?” he suggested.

Severus looked up at the face of the man standing above him, and he was caught for an instant in the intense gaze of eyes that seemed to glint yellow and green in the light of the chamber. He sneered and quickly looked away. “I thought werewolves had increased stamina, especially this close to the full moon.”

“We do,” Remus said. “I was thinking of you.”

Severus pushed off the ground and walked to stand at a prudent distance from Remus. “Don’t worry about me, wolf,” he snapped.

But the truth was Severus felt tired: tired, frustrated, and vulnerable without the ability to use his wand. There had never before been a time when Severus was not been able to rely on Magic. Even as a small child, his magical talents had been exceptional. But he knew that it would take more than transfiguring flowers into butterflies and making leaves fly to blast his way out of the hellish trap he had fallen into—for that, he needed the use of his wand.

Severus sat cross-legged on the dusty floor and placed his face in his hands, allowing his long, black hair to fall forward like a curtain. He tried to weigh his choices, but for once, answers eluded him. He could hear Remus pacing not too far from him, each footstep echoing in the chamber. After a few minutes, Severus’ head snapped up.

“Stop that!”

Remus stopped in his tracks. “Sorry. It’s the moon. During this time I feel restless and on edge. I try not to make people around me uncomfortable, but sometimes, especially while under stress … well.”

“You can feel the pull of the moon, even down here?”

Remus nodded. Severus found the knowledge terrifying. If they couldn’t find their way out before the day of the full moon came and Remus transformed, Severus would be trapped with an uncontrollable and hungry beast. His only comfort was that by then he’d probably be too delirious from starvation to feel much. Maybe he would even be dead … if his luck stretched that far.

Remus walked to stand in front of the monolith again. He read the first line aloud:

**Herein Lies the Way**

 “The way to what, do you think?” he said.

“Judging by our circumstances, I would say the way to hell,” Severus said in a low voice.

“Maybe it means the way out.”

Remus once again reached out his hand towards the monolith.

“I told you not to touch it! Are you an idiot” Severus yelled.

Remus turned around to face Severus, and there it was again. The intense gaze, the predatory stance, a glimpse of the savagery normally concealed by Remus’ thin veneer of docility and compliance—the near-danger that both terrified and aroused Severus.

Severus jumped to his feet and took a few steps back. The light in the chamber dimmed.

“Why do you do that?” Remus asked.

Severus’ voice trembled. “Do … do what?”

“Look at people down your nose like they are insects, talk to them like they’re children, order them around like they’re stupid creatures that know no better. Why do you think everyone is beneath you?”

With every word, Remus moved closer, until he stood mere inches away from Severus.

“I don’t,” Severus managed to say.

At least, he had never thought of it that way. It was others who looked down on him. Who took his accomplishments for granted. Who had never deemed him worthy of their affections, or even their trust. Severus had simply returned them in kind. But that didn’t matter at the moment.

The strange mixture of fear and arousal was dizzying. Severus knew he was about to do something stupid, but was unable to stop himself. He reached out his hand and placed it on Remus’ arm. He could feel the lean muscle beneath the fabric of the robe, the warmth of the other’s skin. The physical contact was like an electrical current that travelled through Severus’ body and settled in his groin. The light in the chamber grew until it was a nearly blinding shade of white. Severus tightened his grip on the arm and pulled Remus closer. He raised his lips to Remus’, but Remus placed the palm of his hand on Severus’ chest and gently pushed him away.

“Wait,” he said.

Embarrassment and anger swelled up in Severus’ chest. He was about to lash out at Remus when the other spoke again.

“Listen. What is that?” Remus said.

Severus heard it then. A soft, swishing sound accompanied by the splashing of water. The two men looked at each other and then the pond.

“You don’t suppose there are merpeople here, do you?” Remus said, sounding a little too hopeful.

Severus shook his head. Although if there were, that could be a way out. Merpeople lived in the Lake; maybe that was where the pond led. But Severus’ sharply-honed instincts told him otherwise. His hand instinctively travelled to his wand before he remembered it was useless.

The surface of the pond broke, and a monstrous serpent’s head with a mane of wild hair peered out at them. The head continued to rise to reveal a long serpentine body at least ten metres long and as big around as a tree trunk. Green and scaly, the creature had fiery eyes and two short but fearsome claws that jabbed menacingly at them with each movement of the serpent.

“What the bloody ...?” Remus muttered.

“The light,” Severus said. “It must have been the light that attracted it. Move to the other end of the room—slowly.”

The two walked backward until their backs were pressed against opposite walls. The light in the chamber dimmed considerably, but it wasn’t enough. The Lindworm continued to sway from side to side, its head bobbing towards Remus and Severus in turn. Severus watched its movement. He timed each sway, followed the rhythm, and knew the moment its sight settled on Remus, an instant before it struck. Severus called out a warning, but Remus didn’t seem to hear him. Devoid of a wand, Severus did the only other thing he could think of at that moment—he ran to push Remus out of the serpent’s path.

Their bodies collided: solid weight against solid weight. Remus tumbled to the ground and Severus followed, but not before he felt the sharp teeth of the serpent rip into his leg. The serpent prepared to strike again. Severus pushed Remus and the two rolled over the floor in opposite directions, hoping to confuse the serpent, but it had made up its mind. Its pointed tail rose from the water and wrapped itself around Severus’ body, nearly lifting him off the ground. Severus tried to fight back, disentangle himself from the monster’s winding grip, but his arms were pinned to his sides, and the increasing pressure of the serpent’s embrace was stealing the breath out of his lungs. Severus kicked and gasped for air, intent only on survival, but he knew it was futile. He could feel his ribcage about to crack. He raised his head and looked straight into the serpent’s eyes.

That was when he caught sight of Remus out of the corner of his eye. The man stood to the left of the chamber in a wide stance, directly in the path of the serpent. In his hand was a long, jagged piece of wood he had picked from the ground.

 _Idiot_ , Severus thought, _he is going to get himself killed_.

With a guttural scream that sounded too much like a roar, Remus threw the piece of wood high. It travelled through the air like a javelin and found its mark in one of the serpent’s eyes. The creature reared in pain, and its grip on Severus loosened. Without hesitation, Remus then picked up a massive piece of marble with a slanted edge. Severus would have judged the thing too heavy to move, let alone be of any use. But Remus seemed to effortlessly lift it to a vertical position, and when the serpent descended on them again, he drove it upward into its body, straight into what Severus guessed must be its heart. Venomous blood sprayed from the wound, and Severus kicked off the serpent’s now limp tail and rolled away from the deadly shower. The serpent’s body hit the floor with a thunderous clap and slithered back into the pond, until only the grotesque head was visible, one eye gone, the other staring wide at the ceiling.

Remus rushed to Severus’ side and tried to examine the wound on Severus’ leg, but Severus pushed the offending hand away. “It’s fine. Leave it. It’s only a scratch,” he protested.

But it wasn’t fine: Severus knew the Lindworm’s venom was slow acting but fatal if no antidote was taken, and none would be forthcoming. Soon he would grow weaker, and eventually die. Severus saw something in Remus’ eyes at that moment. Something akin to gratitude, but also a revelation.

“You risked your life to save mine …” Remus said. “I won’t forget that, never.”

Severus waved Remus’ words away, but it was suddenly important to him that Remus survived and found his way back to the castle. If he didn’t, Severus’ sacrifice would have been for nothing. He had to think quickly.

“Listen to me, Lupin. Lindworms don’t breath under water. There has to be a passage somewhere under the pond. If you can find it … .”

But Remus didn’t seem to be listening. “Before, just before the serpent appeared, you were about to kiss me,” he said.

“What? Of course not. Don’t be ridiculous. Lupin, listen to me.”

“Don’t lie to me. You wanted to kiss me. Why?”

He had no time to argue with Remus. Besides, Severus doubted that the truth would make any difference now.

“I’ve always wanted to kiss you. I’ve always wanted you. Even back when we were in school, when the full moon came close … there was something dangerously attractive about you. I’ve always felt it, even when others couldn’t. And it made me want you—I want you even now.”

“I’m going to get us both out of here,” Remus whispered.

Severus shook his head. “Impossible. My leg. I will only slow you down and get us both killed.”

Remus placed his hand on Severus’ cheek and forced him to look at him. He leaned down until his lips were only a breath away from Severus’.

“No, it’s too late for that …” Severus said.

“Trust me, Severus. Just trust me,” Remus whispered.

His nearness was intoxicating to Severus, and for once he wanted to trust someone. He wanted to trust Remus. The nod of his head was almost imperceptible.

Remus’s lips were gentle but firm. His hands were insistent as they sought contact with Severus’ skin under the robes. The throbbing pain in Severus’ leg was nothing but a distant hum compared to the desire that Remus aroused in him.

“I’m going to get us both out of here,” Remus said again as he leaned in for another kiss, and at that moment Severus believed him.

The light in the chamber grew so bright that it obliterated everything else, but to Remus and Severus it seemed like they were floating inside a warm, safe cocoon where it was just the two of them and nothing or no one else mattered. Their coupling was fast and frenzied, fuelled by desire long denied. There was no way to remove their clothing, for that would have meant momentarily losing physical contact with each other, and Severus couldn’t bear the thought. He was aware of his robes being pushed up to his waist, his undergarments quickly disposed of. The contact of his naked, throbbing cock with Remus’ skin nearly pushed him over the edge. Remus was on top of him now, panting. Hard cock against hard cock, pushing and grinding against each other. But Severus wanted more. And Remus gave it to him. Between passionate kisses and roaming hands, Remus found his way to Severus’ ass. Severus felt one finger slip inside him, quickly joined by another. Remus finger-fucked him in tempo with the friction of their cocks. It was too much and not enough, and Severus came with a cry that was almost a whimper. He was vaguely aware of Remus’ warm, wet seed spilling onto his belly and ribs.

Remus collapsed on top of Severus, and they held each other like that for a while, Severus not knowing what to say and afraid to hear what Remus would.

“It will be even better next time,” Remus said finally.

Will there be a next time? Severus thought. He was still wounded, they were still trapped … And even if they both made it out alive, what then? Would Remus still want him when the danger was past, when he realized Severus was not about to die?

A sound like distant thunder filled the chamber, and the two men bolted upright. The brilliant light that had enveloped them was gone, and the chamber was dark. Severus braced himself for what would come next.

The walls shimmered and trembled, until they became translucent. Voices could be heard on the other side, and there was light visible through the wall. Not the blinding white light that had filled the chamber, but the light of waning torches and early morning sunshine. Remus jumped to his feet and helped Severus up. They were still hastily straightening their robes when the walls disappeared and they found themselves once again in a narrow and dusty passageway, a few feet away from the third floor corridor of Hogwarts castle. Hogwarts’ professors and staff crowded at the entrance, peering inside. Severus glanced at Remus, unable to comprehend how they had got to the same spot where they had entered.

Minerva McGonagall rushed forward, followed by Albus Dumbledore.

“Thank goodness you’re all right! We’ve been searching half the night.” Minerva said. She looked at Severus’ unsteady leg. “Filch, quickly, get Poppy.”

“Tell her it’s a Lindworm’s bite. She’ll know what to bring,” Severus added.

“A Lindworm! In here?” Minerva’s beady eyes searched the corridor as if she expected a serpent to drop from the ceiling at any moment.

“Not exactly here,” Remus explained. “It’s a long story.”

A long story the details of which Severus wasn’t eager to share. There was one thing he did want to know. “How did you find us?” he asked as he hobbled out into the Hogwarts corridor, assisted by Minerva and Remus. Minerva looked baffled.

“Find you? We had an impossible time finding the entrance to the tunnel Remus mentioned in his message. We were about to give up when suddenly there it was, and there you were. I assumed you found a way to reopen it,” Minerva said.

“We did,” Remus said.

“I’d be interested in knowing how,” Dumbledore said, with that damn twinkle in his eyes that made Severus’ skin crawl.

“So would I,” muttered Severus, his eyes darting to Remus.

“With Truth, Trust and Sacrifice, although not necessarily in that order,” Remus explained, and a grin split his face. “The secret passage leads to a chamber deep under the castle. I don’t think anyone has been there in ages. There was a stone with an inscription …”

Severus pinned Remus with his most fearsome warning glare, but he was beginning to understand.

“Interesting,” the headmaster said. “Sounds familiar … I vaguely remember a legend… Do you remember it, Minerva?”

Minerva shook her head, looking mildly uncomfortable

“Yes, yes, I remember it now,” the headmaster continued. “Something about a shrine to Freo where lovers in strife would go to find their way back to love, some say guided by the goddess herself … but that wouldn’t have anything to do with you two, would it?”

Severus’ eyes narrowed and Remus fidgeted.

“No, it wouldn’t,” Severus said.

The headmaster smiled and waved his hand. “Well, this castle has many secrets, and contrary to what some may think, not even I know all of them.”

“Out of the way! Out of the way!” Poppy pushed her way through the group of onlookers until she reached Severus.

She handed him a small, red vial, and Severus downed the contents.

“Thank you, Poppy,” he said.

“I always keep some on hand. I’ve heard of Lindworms in the Forbidden Forest, even had a student get bitten once, but never inside the castle. Now, let’s get to the infirmary so I can take a look at the bite.”

Severus protested, but Poppy would not be swayed. Severus accompanied Poppy to the infirmary, leaving Remus behind to explain things however he saw fit.

When Severus looked over his shoulder, the doorway in the wall had disappeared once again, and Headmaster Dumbledore was running his hand over the smooth, solid wall.

***

 Two hours later, Severus was on his feet and ready to return to the Dungeons. The antidote had taken effect, and the throbbing pain in his leg had been reduced to a dull ache, although he would still need a crutch to get around for the next day or two. He was just about to leave the infirmary, when Remus walked in.

“How are you feeling?” Remus asked.

“Fine,” Severus said, avoiding Remus’s eyes. “How exactlydid we get back?” he asked.

Remus shrugged. “I’m not really sure, but I believe the monolith was the key. At first I thought it was a Port Key, or a trigger for some kind of mechanism that would open the chamber—of course you wouldn’t let me touch it to find out.” There was a hint of accusation in Remus’ last words. “But when you jumped in front of the Lindworm to save me, I felt … something. Not sure how to describe it. I felt like I was free even though we were trapped, and I felt a closeness to you.”

Severus raised an eyebrow.

“It was more than that. Like I said, it’s hard to explain. But I realized that you had just sacrificed yourself for me, and I knew I had to be willing to do the same for you. I thought about the words on the stone: Truth, Trust and Sacrifice. It occurred to me that maybe it was some form of test.” Remus’ face split into a smile. “Obviously I was right, and obviously we passed.”

“Indeed,” Severus said. And what now? he thought.

Before Severus could form the question, Albus Dumbledore walked in.

“Good to see you’re doing better, Severus.”

“Thank you, Headmaster.”

“And you, Remus?”

Remus’ smile widened. “I feel great.”

“Good, good. Severus, I trust you are well enough to continue to brew the Wolfsbane.”

“Indeed, Headmaster. I will get to it immediately,” Severus said.

“Then all is well,” the Headmaster declared.

Severus hesitated. “Headmaster, the secret passageway, has anyone been able to find out more about it?” he asked.

“I’m afraid not. The doorway is gone, and all our efforts to reopen it have failed. Hogwarts Castle guards its secrets closely, I’m afraid. And even though I would love to stay and hear more about your adventure with this mysterious chamber, sadly my duties call. Perhaps another time?”

“Another time,” Remus said, and the headmaster turned to leave.

Not in a million fucking years, Severus thought.

“I must leave, too,” Remus said. “I’ll see you later tonight, in your chambers?” he said to Severus.

Severus’ heart skipped a beat, and his cock stirred.

“To pick up my dose of Wolfsbane,” Remus added.

“Oh. Of course,” Severus said, trying hard to hide his disappointment.

But just as Remus was about to leave, and as soon as the headmaster was out of ear shot, Remus leaned into Severus and whispered suggestively into his ear, “There are still three more nights until the full moon.”

Indeed, Severus thought as he watched Remus’ retreating back and felt the familiar wave of arousal wash over him.


End file.
